


Your Boy Was Born to Run

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (weed), First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Underage Sam, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: A little short about being caught smoking weed I wrote for a friend.





	

“If dad ever caught you doing that he’d tan your hide.”

Sam jumps as he hears Dean’s voice behind him. He chokes on the smoke in his throat as he fumbles with the joint, trying to put it out on the concrete under his sneakers.

“It’s not like you guys don’t,” Sam coughs out, “he doesn’t care.”

“Then why did you freak out when I caught you?” Dean asks as he steps up next to Sam and leans on the railing of the stairs Sam’s sitting on. Sam can feel his cheeks getting hot, he knows he’s turning red and feels stupid, which only makes it even worse.

“You just surprised me is all,” Sam shrugs, trying to downplay his embarrassment. He squints as he looks up at Dean, standing above him, silhouetted against the bright summer sun. He’s wearing the shirt Sam hates. The thin white one that stretches tight across his chest and shoulders. His sleeves are rolled up over the sunburnt skin of his upper arms like he thinks he’s some kind of James Dean and Sam wants to know where he gets the nerve.

Sam clears his throat as he looks away toward the street across the parking lot. He hates that shirt.

“Do you even know how to smoke those things?” Dean asks with a grin on his face that makes Sam want to punch him.

“Not like it’s hard,” Sam says, kicking at the loose rocks on the ground, “you just inhale then exhale.”

“That why you were practically choking every time you took a drag?” Dean asks and Sam’s stomach twists into knots. He feels like a loser, of course Dean saw him choking like an idiot. His cheeks are burning and he knows he’s as red a fucking tomato. All he wants to do is run. All he ever wants to do nowadays is run. As far away as he can from their dad, from this life. From Dean.

“Why were you watching me? You creep,” Sam asks, chancing a glance back up at Dean. He’s looking down at him and Sam can’t quite read his expression but he’s staring at him and Sam has to look away.

“Let me show you.” He hears Dean say as he sits down next to him. He’s close, his leg is pressed against Sam and Sam’s first instinct is to scoot away from him. The more distance he can keep between himself and Dean the better. Dean reaches into his pocket, brushing his hand against Sam’s hip as he fishes for his lighter and Sam can feel his stomach twisting again for an entirely different reason. He withdraws his hand and grabs the half smoked joint off the concrete.

Sam watches as he brings it to his lips and flicks his zippo open on his jeans, igniting it in one fluid motion. He holds the flame to the end as his cheeks hollow. It burns as he inhales and he closes the lighter again. He breathes out a puff of thick smoke into the air as he holds out the joint for Sam to take.

“Just like that,” he says and Sam watches as he licks his lips. He clears his throat as he drags his eyes away from Dean’s stupid perfect mouth to the joint he’s presenting to him, and reaches out to take it.

He brings it to his lips as Dean watches him intently. He can feel Dean’s eyes on him and he swallows hard around the sick feeling in his throat then breaths deep. Heated smoke floods his lungs, he coughs, choking as he tries to get a breath in. His eyes are watering as he covers his mouth with his free hand.

“Shit,” he coughs out as he hands the joint back to Dean.

“Here,” Dean says as he takes another drag. Before Sam knows what’s happening, Dean’s hands are on his cheeks, steering his face toward him. Sam’s stomach is in his throat and his heart is racing. He swallows hard again as he looks at Dean with wide eyes, unsure what to do. Dean nods his head as he moves in closer and Sam is screaming inside. Sam’s eyes close as Dean brings their lips millimeters apart. He can almost feel the warmth of Dean’s skin against his and he knows it’s sick, so fucking sick, but deep down in the darkest parts of him, he wants to close that gap so badly.

He parts his lips, inhaling as Dean exhales the smoke from his lungs into Sam’s. Sam is shaking, he can feel his body reacting in all the wrong ways and he wants to run. Run far away before Dean realizes what a fucked up piece of shit he is.

“Better?” Dean asks as he pulls back. His voice is rougher than usual and Sam feels stupid for even noticing. Sam opens his eyes again and can’t look at him.

“Sure,” he lies as he stares down at the ground. Dean takes another drag as Sam clears his throat again and shifts his weight, moving his legs a little to try to relieve some pressure without being obvious.

They sit in silence as the minutes pass. “Are you feeling it yet?” Dean asks and Sam can feel his eyes burning into him again.

“No,” he answers with a shake of his head.

“Well we can’t have that,” Dean says and Sam can hear the smile on his lips, “can’t have my little brother go through all that trouble and not even get high.”

“It’s fine-” Sam shrugs as Dean scoots even closer. He looks over to him without thinking and he might as well be looking at the sun. He tips Sam’s chin up with his free hand and Sam feels himself being drawn in as Dean closes the gap between them. Sam closes his eyes again and opens up, ready for another lung full as Dean exhales. Dean’s hand slides around, pushing his fingers through his hair to cup the back of his head as he inhales the smooth smoke and exhales. This time Dean doesn’t move away.

He feels the faintest brush of Dean’s lips against his and he can feel his control slipping. He needs to run, quick, before he ruins the one good thing he has. Dean lets out a shaky breath against his lips and Sam means to run, he really does, but then Dean’s lips are on his, moving gently as he kisses him and Sam is burning from the inside out. He feels like he’s on fire and Dean is pure gasoline.

As quick as it happened, it’s over. Dean pulls back, licking his lips as he drops the last of the joint onto the concrete. Sam is frozen in place, unable to move as he looks at Dean with wide eyes.

“We should get back to the room, dad’s probably starting to worry,” he says as he stands.

“Y-yeah,” Sam manages as he tears his eyes away from Dean, “okay.”


End file.
